Biowulf Vs Blade Wolf
Biowulf VS Blade Wolf is a What-If? DEATH BATTLE Featuring Biowulf From Generator Rex Franchise And Blade Wolf From the Metal Gear Franchise. Description Metal Gear VS Generator Rex! These two deadly wolves are about to face off in a battle too prove who's the most dangerous wolf. Interlude (Cue Invader - Death Battle Theme) Wiz: Wolves, One of the dangerous animals you can run into and these two combatants while Made of Metal are no exception. Boomstick: Biowulf the De Facto Leader of the Pack ''' Wiz: And Blade Wolf, The ferocious Cyborg Wolf of Metal Gear. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Armor, Weapons and Skills to find-out who would win...a DEATH BATTLE. Biowulf Wiz: The Nanite Project, it was a project with the intention of experimenting with nanotechnology to help humanity by eliminating diseases and starvation. Boomstick: Okay, The disease part I can understand but how the hell are these tiny little things supposed to eliminate starvation I mean come on? What are we supposed to do eat these tiny little metal things? Wiz: During the project a splinter group of scientist formed at the Applied Nanite Research Lab in Abysus, And among them was a scientist named Van Kleiss. Boomstick: And eventually shit hit the fan really fast! ''' Wiz: The Nanite Project was sabotaged by Caesar Salazar, Rafael Salazar and Violeta Salazar it by triggering the nanites replication cycle and because of this triggered an explosion that resulted in the death of Violeta and Rafael. '''Boomstick: and this also caused the nanites to spread all over the world infecting every living thing and mutating them, turning them into dangerous monsters. Wiz: Sometime later, Van Kleiss founded a group of EVOs called the Pack and was comprised of Skalamander, Breach and His Second in Command…Biowulf. Boomstick: Holy shit!! That’s one big dog! Wiz: Biowulf is Van Kleiss loyal Henchmen and acts as the De Facto Leader of the pack, He is incredibly loyal to Van Kleiss and is so extremely loyal to him that he would even sabotage others reputations with Van Kleiss. Boomstick: But he wouldn’t be Van Kleiss second in command if he wasn’t dangerous Wiz: Biowulf has enhanced Speed, Strength, Agility, Senses and Durability. Biowulfs senses are heightened just like that of a wolf, he was able to hear Rex who was wearing a stealth suit which made him in invisible and Biowulf was the only member of the pack that heard him and is strong enough to lift a stone column. Boomstick: Biowulf uses bladed claws on his hands and he uses his enhanced speed and strength for some devastating attacks and their sharp enough to rip apart the wing/turret of an Providence jet. Wiz: Biowulf has also shown some incredible leadership skills as he wasn't only able to lead the pack whenever van kleiss is not around but after van kleiss was sent into the past but he had every single EVO including skalamander following his command. Boomstick: Biowulf is incredibly dangerous. He has been able to hold his own against Agent Six who is the sixth deadliest person on the planet, He is capable dispatching large mobs of EVOs with ease, and his claws are sharp enough to rip apart a plane and had enough leg strength to jump to the height of Providence jets which were at least 100 feet in the air. Wiz: Biowulf may be dangerous however he is not unstoppable, He was knocked out by Agent Six's Hoverboard and as revealed by White Knight, who I might add is the only living human in all of the generator Rex universe to not have nanites in him, Revealed that he has an electro magnet in his office that he uses to trap stray nanites and used it to restrain biowulf. ---- (Biowulf steps into white knight’s office and a humming noise is heard and biowulf begins struggling and falls to the ground. Biowulf tries to stand but fails to do so and a door slides open and white knight walks through it In his armored battle suit.) White Knight: I use that Electro Magnet to trap stray nanites, you’re lucky it’s on the lowest settings. Any higher and it would rip the nanites straight out of your body. ---- Boomstick: in Biowulfs defense he is a giant metal wolf, I’m pretty sure it wasn't just the nanites that were restraining him. Wiz: Well…Regardless Biowulf is an incredibly dangerous opponent. Boomstick: Even though he is a lap dog. Rex: there’s no time for this! Who’s leading you now that Van Kleiss is gone? I need to speak to your leader. (Multiple EVOs come out of the cracks in the room and start chanting)Skalamander and EVOs: Biowulf! Biowulf! Biowulf! Biowulf (They stand aside and biowulf steps forwards.) Rex: Figures. Blade Wolf Wiz: Built to replace Humans and Cyborgs, the LQ-84i was the prototype to a Next Generation of weapons however in order to accomplish this it had to be able to communicate and make intelligent decisions on how to act. Boomstick: So they gave it an Interface System and was outfitted with a Learning Program, This enabled him to learn. Wiz: However as successful as he was, there was one problem… while the LQ-84i was intelligent he lacked something that was need and lacked it because he wasn't human…brutality. Boomstick: What kind of bullshit is that? I mean seriously have you seen the guys fights? If that’s doesn't scream brutality then I don’t know what does. Wiz: It was largely due to the fact that he wasn't human and had no humanity in his programming, causing him to lack what they severely needed for him to require and after three years of testing the project was cancelled and the LQ-84i was deactivated. Boomstick: Butttt…eventually the LQ-84i was found by Desperado Enforcement LLC., and Reactivated by Sundowner. Wiz: Supposedly because of Sundowners sense of humor and his first order was to attack the Brazilian Swordsman Samuel Rordriguez and while he did hold his own for a while was eventually defeated and while he did fail in his mission, he was repaired by his new owners and was allowed to retain its memories. Boomstick: by 2018, Sundowner has saw the poor wolf as useless however a certain Female Multi-Armed Cyborg, saw some use for him and used for missions and companion ship. Wiz: The LQ-84i was forced to obey their commands or else have his AI Memory wiped. Boomstick: Eventually He did manage to escape…butttt….it turned out to be staged by Mistral in order to kill a mercenary they hired and eventually he was forced to fight Raiden and he was destroyed by him. Wiz: But Raiden was able to salvage what was left of it and deliver it to Maverick and had Doktor make some adjustments and repairs, He also had the Desperado AI wiping and Remote Piloting disabled freeing the LQ-84i and he soon chose to assist Raiden in stopping Desperado under the name Blade Wolf. Boomstick: But he can’t help Raiden without the right tools, Blade wolf carries an assortment of Spring loaded knives that once thrown are superheated to an extent that allows them to sear through metallic surfaces. Wiz: Blade Wolf also has Stealth Camo which enables him to hide and use it for ambushes and also had sharp claws to grip or pin down enemies, But that all hails in comparison to his main weapon of choice. Boomstick: A FUCKING CHAINSAW!!! HE CARRIES A FUCKING CHAIN SAW ON HIS BACK!!! SERIOUSLY!! WHERE CAN I BUY ME THIS DOG?!?! Wiz: The Chainsaws rotating mechanism has been modified to cause the teeth of the saw too vibrate at high-frequency’s enabling it to cut through anything from stone walls to other Cyborgs or UGs. Boomstick: Also Blade Wolf has a tail that doubles as an manipulator arm enabling him to wield the chainsaw giving him multiple ways to attack with his chainsaw from spinning like a freaking Shuriken too pinning his opponents and stabbing them with it. Wiz: Despite being deactivated for lack of brutality, Blade Wolf has not performed many feats; he has done some impressive stuff. He held his own against Jetstream Sam, Defeated Khamsin who was in a giant mech suit, and held his own against Raiden and also blocked a blow from Khamsin mech's chainsaw axe. Boomstick: Lack of brutality or not, you can't deny that this is one dangerous wolf. Armstrong': You think that little sword can save your master? Well, go ahead, then. But make no mistake, Fido. When I’m finished with him, you’re next.'' Blade Wolf: I was not designed to fear termination. ''Armstrong: Hm?'' Blade Wolf: However, Directive Zero one is to ensure all data acquired is preserved and passed along. To expire here would violate that directive. Armstrong: That’s a good boy. Blade Wolf: However Raiden came to my aid…I have learned from him. When Samuel fell, data analysis was inconclusive…but that has changed. I have established new parameters, now. Created my own directives. DEATH BATTLE Wiz: Alright the Combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! '''Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! ---- ::::::::::::: Abysus (Cue Van Kleiss' Theme - Generator Rex ) ' ''Van Kleiss is seen sitting in his Throne room, Standing Before him is Biowulf, Skalamander and two other EVOs. Biowulf: You called for us Master? Van Kleiss: Yes…you four will be going to Solis Space & Aeronautics and you will take it over. Providence won’t be able to reach it in time to assist and by the time they do, it will already be too late. Biowulf & Skalamander: Yes Master. Biowulf stood up and left the room with Skalamander and the other two EVOs followed suit. ---- ::::::::::: ''Solis Space & Aeronautics'' Blade Wolf is seen lying down in Sunny’s Office while Sunny is working on something on her computer. Blade Wolf lifts his head out of curiosity and looks at the Computer Screen. Blade Wolf: Sunny if you do not mind me asking. What is it you are working on? Sunny turned to Blade Wolf. Sunny: Oh we were recently arranging another flight test for tomorrow. Blade Wolf: May I ask why? Before Sunny could answer the alarm went off and Blade Wolf quickly got on all fours and walked towards the window and sunny followed after him and looked out the window to see three weird looking monsters and one UG. Blade Wolf: Sunny…please find somewhere safe, I will handle the intruders. Sunny nodded and ran out the office while Blade Wolf jumped out the window. ---- Biowulf is seen walking towards the hanger until he hears Skalamander scream, Biowulf quickly leaps towards where he heard the scream and lands only to find a Knife in Skalamanders head. Biowulf: Skalamander?!?! Biowulf looked around and saw the other two EVOs dead chopped into pieces and he readied his claws ready for a fight. He sniffed the air and realized something was watching him. Unknown: Greetings EVO. Biowulf looks up to see Blade Wolf swinging his Chainsaw at him, Biowulf uses his claws to block the attack and force it back, Biowulf swipes at Blade Wolf but Blade wolf uses his chainsaw to block the attack and his chainsaw clashes with Biowulfs claws.Blade Wolf Breaks the Clash and performs a back leap away from the Wolf EVO. Biowulf: WHO ARE YOU?!?! Blade Wolf: (Stabs the ground in front of him with his Chainsaw and drags it in front of him) I am IF Prototype LQ-84i Designation Blade Wolf and you are trespassing on. Who are you and what do you want? '(Cue The Hot Wind Is Blowing - Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance ) ' Biowulf growls and readies his claws preparing to fight the Cyborg Wolf. Biowulf: As if I would tell you. '''Announcer: FIGHT!! Blade Wolf throws some of his knives at Biowulf, Biowulf quickly swipes his claws at the knives as they approached them deflecting them however one of the knives connect with his chest and he lets out a growl of pain, He looks up at Blade Wolf to see that Blade Wolf was gone. Biowulf sniffed the air and quickly turned around and grabbed something earning a howl in pain and only to have Blade Wolf de-cloak revealing himself. Biowulf throws the cyborg at a wall and send him crashing into it and he falls onto the ground, Biowulf leapt in the air towards Blade Wolf in an attempt to end the fight. Blade Wolf uses his tail-arm and grabs his chain saw from his back and swings it as Biowulf nears him, Biowulf is unable to react in time as Blade Wolf impales him in the chest with the chainsaw earning a yell in pain from the Wolf EVO. Blade Wolf throws Biowulf off the chainsaw and charges and leaps at Biowulf and spirals ramming into him and knocking him into Skalamanders lifeless body. Biowulf picks up the dead EVO and throws it at Blade Wolf however Blade Wolf jumps and spins in a ball revving his chainsaw and cuts clean through Skalamander, Blade Wolf flies past Biowulf and lands a blow on his shoulder causing Biowulf the Growl in pain even more. Blade Wolf lands and runs at Biowulf and swipes at the EVO using his own claws leaving scratch marks along Biowulfs chest but Biowulf back hands and sends the UG flying into one of the hangers. Biowulf jumps through the hole into the hanger and looks around and growls in pain. He falls on his knees to reveal four knives in his back. Blade Wolf quickly scratches Biowulf across the face using his claws and tries to scratch him again however Biowulf swipes and scratches Blade Wolf on the side and sends him flying out the hanger doors. Biowulf gets up and cuts on of the wings of a Rocket and Picks it up and throws it at Blade Wolf. Blade Wolf sees this and uses his chainsaw to cut through the wing however Biowulf breaks through and slashes Blade Wolf causing him to howl in pain. Blade Wolf jumps back putting some distance between him and Biowulf and begins struggling to keep standing. Biowulf: I am going to tear you apart! Blade Wolf: I was not designed to fear termination. (Cue I'm My Own Master Now - Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance ) ''' Biowulf charges at Blade Wolf and Blade Wolf throws more of his knives at Biowulf but the EVO swipes at them and knocks them out of the way and leaps in the air, Blade Wolf does the same uses his chainsaw to slash Biowulf while the EVO does the same using his claws to slash the cyborg. Biowulf and Blade Wolf land back down and Biowulf begins yelling in Pain and Agony as his right arm falls to the ground. Blade Wolf uses this opportunity to charged at Biowulf and throws two more knives at the downed EVO and they stab into his back and causes him to growl in pain even more. Blade Wolf spins into a ball again revving his chainsaw and slashes Biowulfs left arm off causing the EVO to scream again in agony, Blade Wolf lands and quickly charges again and stabs Biowulf in the chest with his chainsaw and lifts him off the ground, Blade Wolf throws Biowulf into the air and the EVO Falls back down and as he does, Blade Wolf swings his chainsaw repeatedly slashing the EVO into pieces. When Blade Wolf is down Biowulfs remains are see floating in the air and all that remains intact is his head and just as they fall down to the ground, Blade Wolf swings his chainsaw one final time cutting Biowulfs head in half. Biowulfs remains fall down to the ground as Blade Wolf walks away from his deceased opponent. Blade Wolf: All dogs have their day '''Announcer: K.O!!! Blade Wolf is seen laying down under Sunny's desk while she continues working. A red portal appears under the bodies of Skalamander, the two EVOs and Biowulfs remains and they fall into the portal. Conclusion Boomstick: Holy crap! That was awesome! Show it Again! Wiz: While Biowulfs physical strength and wolf like sense did give him and edge, Blade Wolf ultimately won due to his Speed, Arsenal and Intelligence. Boomstick: While Biowulf has held his own against Agent Six, Blade Wolf has held his own against Sam and Raiden and both of them are superior in combat compared to Six. ''' Wiz: Also keep in mind Blade Wolf's Optical AI is 90 Billion while Fenrirs are 1.6 Billion making him far more smarter than Biowulf and could use this intelligence to his advantage. '''Boomstick: And Blade Wolf could also keep his distance from Biowulf using his knives. Wiz: But his biggest Advantage was his Chainsaw because as mentioned before his Chainsaws rotating mechanism has been modified in order to have the teeth vibrate at high frequencies enabling it cut through anything and that included Biowulf. Boomstick: Poor Biowulf...if only he had kept himself together, he might have been able to earn himself a win Wiz: The Winner is Blade Wolf. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Metal Gear VS Generator Rex' Themed Death Battles Category:Commander Ghost Category:Robot themed Death Battle's Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Video Game vs Cartoon themed Death Battles Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles